Ragyō Kiryūin
|Kana = きりゅういん らぎょう |Roumaji = Ragyō Kiryūin |Kanji = 鬼龍院 羅暁 |Image = Ep11-ragyoclose.jpg |Image-size = 275px |Race = Life Fibers Infused Human |Gender = Female |Hair = Silver w/ multi-colored streaks |Eyes = Maroon/silver |Occupation = Revocs Corporation CEO Chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors |Weapon = Life Fiber swords |Affiliation = Revocs Corporation Honnōji Academy |Uniform = Kamui Junketsu Shinra-Kōketsu |Allies = Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Enemies = Ryūko Matoi Satsuki Kiryūin Student Council Nudist Beach Sōichirō Kiryūin |Status = Deceased |Family = Satsuki Kiryūin Ryūko Matoi Nui Harime Sōichirō Kiryūin |Anime = Episode 6 |Japanese = Romi Park}} is the mother of Satsuki Kiryūin and Ryūko Matoi, and the true main antagonist of Kill la Kill. She is the CEO of the Revocs Corporation and part of Honnōji Academy's board of directors. Appearance Ragyō's most prominent feature is her resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. She seems to be quite tall as well. Much like her daughter, Ragyō is often accompanied by a blinding light that shines from behind her. She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the stars emblazoned in Goku Uniforms. The origin of these scars is unknown, but they are likely a result of her fusion with Life Fibers. Personality Ragyō is a character bathed in luxury, and it shows in her overall presentation and attitude. She is vain and proud, and boasts her power and status abundantly. According to Rei Hōōmaru, her character and morals are at the very least questionableRei Hōōmaru#Memorable quotes. Ragyō, like Satsuki, is strangely willing to indulge the whims of her inferiors, and is quite personable with those loyal to her, and is similarly ruthless towards her enemies. However, she is individualistically cruel and sadistic, brutalizing and maniacally taunting Satsuki and tearing Ryūko's heart out simply to make a point. She enjoys domination and control, lusting for power over the world in order to give it to the Life Fibers. And despite directly opposing them, she takes visible pride in her daughter's success, and is genuinely surprised when Satsuki betrays her. Her cruelty has shown to be even more sinister, as she has been shown fondling (and even sexually assaulting) Satsuki and Ryūko, as well as herself in episode 23. All of this may be done because she merely enjoys dominating someone or something. She was shown to have an unbreakable will (a trait she apparently passed on to Satsuki and Ryūko) and a strong devotion to the Life Fibers, having essentially given her soul to them. As a result, she had absolutely no regard for human life, including her own, going as far as using her infant daughters as test subjects for Life Fiber experiments, and eventually committing suicide rather than accepting defeat after Ryūko kills the earthly Life Fibers. In her final moments, despite having failed, she believes that the Life Fibers will eventually return to Earth, and despite Ryūko's counterpoint that humans will remain human (and therefore remain capable of defeating them), Ragyō remains faithful and smirks before pulling out and crushing her own heart. Relationships Satsuki Kiryūin She is Ragyō Kiryūin's eldest daughter, and they share a complicated relationship. Ragyō exposed Satsuki to Life Fibers in an experiment to attempt to lower the infant's resistance to them, but when the experiment failed, Ragyō decided instead to use Satsuki as a tool for COVERS. Upon Satsuki's betrayal, although surprised, Ragyō had no qualms with brutalizing her daughter and taking her captive. Ragyō also sexually abuses her, and it is implied that Satsuki has been enduring this abuse for years. Despite all this, Satsuki was able to maintain a facade of loyalty and respect up until the moment of her betrayal. Ryūko Matoi Ryūko is Ragyō's younger daughter who was presumed dead after a supposedly failed experiment to fuse her body with Life Fibers. After realizing the experiment's success, Ragyō lured Ryūko to Honnōji Academy in order to trap her with help of Nui Harime. The plan succeeded, so Nui and Ragyō managed to force Ryūko to wear Junketsu, brainwashing her in the process and making her attack Nudist Beach and the Student Council. Nui Harime Nui assists Ragyō with her plan, although she says that she does what she wants on her own whim. She seems to be on friendly terms with Ragyō. Nui, however, was created by Ragyō in an artificial Life Fiber womb, presumably after having believed that she failed at fusing her newborn daughter with Life Fibers. Over the course of the series, it appears that Ragyō sees Nui as the daughter her biological offspring failed to become, with the Grand Couturier returning her feelings, and Nui seems to be one of the few people who Ragyō truly cares for. Rei Hōōmaru As a Revocs Corporation officer and Ragyō Kiryuin's personal secretary, Rei has shown to be fiercely dedicated to Ragyō and her insane ambitions. Rei has even gone so far as to risk her own life to defend Ragyō from physical harm. Powers & Abilities *'Life Fibers Manipulation' **'Superhuman Physical Prowess' - Ragyō's physiology has been enhanced with Life Fibers. Because of this, she has superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, enough to physically overpower two Kamui-wearing opponents, Ryūko and Satsuki with relative ease, even though both had substantially developed their Kamui and Life Fiber-based powers. She was also able to break Satsuki's blade, Bakuzan, a blade develop to sever Life Fibers with her bare fist. **'Regeneration - '''Due to the power of Life Fibers dwelling inside of her body, Ragyō can regenerate any wound inflicted on her almost instantly, even being decapitated at the hands of her daughter Satsuki. The exception to this is if she is cut by either the Bakuzan or the Scissor Blades from two different directions. ** - By sewing Life Fibers known as Marionette Threads into the brains of her victims, Ragyō can bend anyone to do her bidding. An exception to this power is Ryūko's. She has been able to break free of Ragyō's control, possibly because of the Life Fibers implanted into her body. **'Life Fiber Restoration - ' Ragyō was also capable of recreating Nui's arms by sewing new Life Fibers into them. Although she noted they were not as good as her original ones. **'Flight - Much like her daughters, Ragyō is capable of flying at high speeds, although she does not require the use of a Kamui to do so. *'Life Fiber Swords - ' During the battle against her daughters, Ragyō wielded a pair of giant, sewing needle-like swords, which according to her were made from ultra-hardened Life Fibers produced by the Original Life Fiber, that can sever Life Fibers and which served as the basis for the development of the Bakuzan and Scissor Blades. She also demonstrated the ability to alter their form, shaping them into a pair of spiked, tree branch-like blades. Former Powers and Abilities * ** - After donning Junketsu, Ragyō is able to activate Life Fiber Override, transforming the Kamui into a variation of Satsuki's Life Fiber Override form and increasing Ragyō's strength exponentially. Unlike her daughter Satsuki, Ragyō is able to draw out the Kamui's full power, as she herself is a being who's merged with the Life Fibers. With the full power of Junketsu, Ragyō was able to easily move behind Ryūko, stab her through her chest with her bare hand and pull out her heart (despite Ryūko using True Life Fiber Synchronize at the time). * ** - Shinra-Koketsu is unique among Life Fibers clothing, being massive in size and resembling a traditional Japanese wedding dress, rather a modern form of clothing. Also unique to it, is that it requires a second sacrifice in order to use its full power. It is implied that as a Life Fiber garment, this outfit is on a completely different class from Kamui or Goku Uniform. In terms of power, the Koketsu is the most powerful Life-Fiber based clothing, far surpassing the power of other Kamui and Goku Uniform. Even when absorbed by an empowered Senketsu, its power was so massive that it caused the Kamui to start deteriorating from the stress of it. *** - Shinra-Koketsu's main ability, it allows Ragyō to dominate other Life Fiber based clothing such as Goku Uniforms and Kamuis, neutralizing their powers and transformations and leaving their users physically paralyzed. However both Ryūko and Senketsu are individually immune to this power due to their status as human/Life Fiber hybrids. This ability also acts as a trigger for the creation of the Celestial Cocoon Seed Planet by working as an activation signal to all the dormant Life Fibers present in the Revocs clothing. When active, this ability makes Ragyō immune to being harmed by Life Fiber-based weapons such as the combined Scissor Blades. However this ability appears to require a sacrifice, preferably a human one, to be used to its full potential, as seen when Ragyō was unable to neutralize Senketsu after having absorbed Nui, unlike when she managed to do the same after having absorbed Rei. ***'Enhanced Physical Prowess - '''Using Shinra-Koketsu, Ragyō's various powers is are even more enhanced. Her endurance is nigh-endless, even without the '''Absolute Domination' active, as she was unfazed from being cut into pieces by both her daughters wielding the Scissor Blades, an act that should be fatal for Life Fiber-based lifeforms. Her massive physical strength is also increased enough to shatter both of Satsuki's Bakuzan blades with just the grip of her hands. ***'Shapeshifting -' Like other Kamuis and high-level Goku Uniforms, Shinra-Koketsu can alter its form in various ways, both on an offensive and on a utility based level. It has a set of fragmented pieces on its back that resemble butterfly wings with the same eye pattern present on other Kamui, that Ragyō can alter into drill-like malleable blades. She could also alter the sleeves of Koketsu into the same kind of blades. Likewise after having absorbed Nui, she was able to alter the bottom part of her outfit into a set of detachable space rockets in order to travel to the Revocs satellite. ****'''Second Form - '''By casting away the last remnants of her humanity, Ragyō draws even more power the Koketsu, and undergoes a transformation. In this form, the chest part of the outfit becomes more form-fitting like a corset, the hood of the dress disappears and Ragyō's hair is styled as a pair of horns, giving her a much more demonic appearance. In this form her power is even greater, enough to overwhelm Ryūko and Senketsu in their Fashion Week form. Memorable quotes Notes *Even though it's been stated that only Ryūko Matoi can hear Senketsu, at the end of Episode 23 Ragyo heard Senketsu state some words. Image gallery File:Ragyō_Kiryūin_face_(Sketch).png|A sketch of Ragyō's faces character design. File:Ragyō_Kiryūin_body_(Sketch).png|A sketch of Ragyō's flaunting dress design. File:Ragyō_Kiryūin_body_(Junketsu_sketch).png|A sketch of Ragyō wearing Junketsu. ragyo_alternateOutfit.png|Ragyō's alternate outfit. Ep06-ragyophone.jpg Ep11-ragyoback.jpg|Ragyō's seven star shaped scars. Ragyo_kiryuin.png Junk.PNG|Ragyō wearing Junketsu. mental refitting.jpg|"Mental Refitting" ability. Sc00057.png 75.png 93.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters